Not Alone
by Lizzie.Sparrow.2312
Summary: James Norrington narrates about his feelings when he encounters Elizabeth, even when it wasn't the perfect world or moment to meet her. posted after AWE and done because I feel bad for the poor guy.   he realized that he had been alone all the time...


**A short little oneshot about James, which I respect, and his feelings towards Elizabeth. Don't like, don't flame, but I accept critisism. It was long ago when I posted a story. **

**But I am not in the mood to put up with a longer story. Be satisfied with the oneshot for now!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or the entire Pirates of the Caribbean-series. I only own them in my very own fantasy and imagination! **

**NOT ALONE:**

I've always had problems with her. Always. I got to listen to her, sure. I even pretended to be nice towards Sparrow, just to be with the girl I love. Loved.

I'm not so sure anymore. Being with Elizabeth changed me alot. And I mean a very lot.

I admit it. I'm jealous. Jealous because of the man called Will Turner, and especially towards Sparrow I feel jealousy. I should've killed him when I had the change.

I, James Norrington, should be with Elizabeth. I would treat her with respect. With dignity. But that wasn't very clever of mine. No, I realized that she stepped in the world of piracy already, and left her clean and safe life back in Port Royal with body and soul.

I fear it, the way she lives now, that I'm losing her more and more. And so I decided.

It was that very day, the day we stepped foot on the island called Isle Cruces. I had walked behind Elizabeth, admiring her slim body and thinking about times which never existed.

If I had known that my first and only kiss with her, would result in my death, I would asked her to marry me again. I didn't want me to be separated from her.

I watched when she walked up and down the hill, desperately trying to hide her blushing face from the fact that the compass wassn't pointing at the chest.

I knew where it would point to if I held the small object in my very hands.

I desire Elizabeth more than anyone.

I dream about her every night and everytime I see her, my heart keeps pounding so hard, that my chest is going to burst.

But I will remain calm, most of the times. Me, James Norrington, would not allow to lose myself.

But I did lose myself, at the time Sparrow pointed out the fact that I ended up as a 'Rum-pot denkhand taking orders from pirates', and the fact that Turner was the one who stole Elizabeth away from me.

I fought hard, but I couldn't help but put my pride and honour on the first place instead of Elizabeth. I broke her heart, when I met her again at the Dutchman, although she didn't even love me. However, when my heart was pierced, when I felt my life was slowly fading away, I felt happy. Because I kissed my dearly beloved, even felt that she returned it.

I could die a happy man.

When I woke up, realized when I was dead, I tried to sit up. I couldn't. I was too weak. And with no beating heart. How could I be dead if I realized the world around me?

Now, when I'm thinking back about this moment, I must have been in heaven, literally and figurativelly, because I saw Elizabeth in front of me. Her long silk, dark blonde hair softly waving in the wind and her brown eyes watching straight at me. She wore a white, cute dress, made of cotton. I couldn't believe myself. And her.

But she was there, smiling and taking my hand.

'You were brave, back there, James,' she said gently, stroking my skin with her slim fingers. I regained my strength and answered. 'Are you dead, Elizabeth?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'No,' she said politely. 'Where do you think we are?'

I looked around. Nothing in particular that I recognized. It was just a big space with strange, Greec-like sculptures. A very peaceful but terrifying space. I was surprised that the space made me this calm and wonderful.

'heaven?' I asked, taking her arm and leading her to a beautiful fountain.

'We can call it that way, then,' the young woman answered, leaning on my shoulder now.

It went quiet for a while, and I had time to think about where I was.

Suddenly, my face was cupped with the warm and gentle hands of Elizabeth.

I watched at her, making a surprised look on my face. She smiled towards me, bending over to kiss me on the forehead. I felt the skin burning up. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. I think that 'die a happy man' had come true.

'Elizabeth?'

the young woman looked again into my eyes. 'I'll give you a hint where we are.'

She took place in front of me, placed her hands on the ground and watched into the sky.

'It's a place no one can enter or leave unless you don't want to.'

I watched at the falling stars and closed my eyes.

How ironic, I thought. I smiled.

I stood up, bend over and sat down next to her. 'I'm dreaming, right?' I asked, when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled. 'I'm a pirate, so don't take my words seriously.'

She leaned foreward and kissed me on the lips. 'but I do can tell you that this world is beyond your imagination.'

'I thought so,' I said, when I embraced her. 'But I just have to put up with it for now.'

Elizabeth smiled, curled up against my chest and spoke out the words I've been dying to hear for so many years.

'I love you, James.'

I was happy, even if this was a dream. But I didn't want to end it. I've seen her crying, feeling like everything was hopeless in the world we used to live in.

But I wanted to make her see, that she was not alone.

I wasn't alone anymore.

I just had to believe in this dream.

She was here with me.

I didn't matter what would come to be...our love was all we need to make this through.

**Soooo...how do you like it, dear reader****s? Haven't already puked? No? Then good! Please read and review this short little story about Norrington. I'm a convinced Sparrabeth fan, but I just feel bad for the poor guy. James, I feel really sorry cuz you've been pierced through the heart. **

**I just had to write this because a reader asked me to. I hope you like it!**

**R&R dear people! It's been a long time and I don't want to put you guys up with a bunch of crap and bullshit!**


End file.
